Transformation gone wrong
by smeake
Summary: Professer Gadd wants to transform Nick into a Koopa but he transforms him into a Toad by accident Nick is then kidnapped by Bowser will Toad and his new friend Felicity be able to save him.
1. Chapter 1: a new friend

**Author's Note: Hi everyone one of my friends Hopefaith2 is allowing me to use her OC free of charge and no strings attached (Whoo!**) **i own nothing expect my OC. Felicity is owned by Hopefaith2.**

Chapter 1: a new friend

i woke up in my bed at Princess Peach's Castle on a good Saturday morning i got up went out of the door and looked around what puzzled me was a door at the end of the hallway _i've never seen that door there somebody might have moved in time for me to get some breakfast_ i said to myself as i was about to walk down the first step my sock caught on something making me trip AHHH OW i screamed i saw a Toad that i've never seen before LOOK OUT i screamed to the Toad the Toad moved out of the way just in time i landed on my back OWWW i screamed in pain. I'll get help the toad said the toad ran to get help a few minutes later the medical toads took me back up to my room the medical toad Doctor Toady said my back was going to be fine the toad who got help for me then reveled her name once Doctor Toady left the room. My name is Felicity the toad said the toad also revealed to me that she is a girl I'm Nicholas but i'm called by Nick sometimes nice to meet you Felicity. Toad then ran down the hallway to my room and into the door he forgot that it was not open he then knocked and came in dazed he then snapped out of his daze Nick i heard what happened are you ok he said yes i'm ok Toad i said as i leaned up a toad came in and provided me with breakfast in bed thank you i said to the toad. the toad went out of the room Felicity are you Toad's sibling you both are the same species i said. Nick yes we are the same species and we are siblings Felicity said apparently Toad tells me you are a only child she continues yes i am it is said that i was born a only child but i still wanted to have a sibling possibly marry my sibling if the Mushroom Kingdom law allows it. well you can Toad since now you are a different species than us your genetic stuff in your body will not interfere if a transformation occurs but if you want to still have the stuff of a human that's a different story Toad explained. well i still want to have minor stuff a human has that i have now long legs etc but not in my appearance i said well let's make that happen Toad and Felicity said.


	2. Chapter 2:transformation

Chapter 2: transformation

Me Toad and Felicity went to Professer Gadd's lab but the Professer had other ideas he wanted to transform me into a koopa he machine transformed me into a toad he thought it was broken but i said to him it wasn't Toad, Felicity and Princess Peach came into the lab they saw i was transformed into a Toad i went over to a mirror yes finally these zits are gone now i know a girl would want me and now i have not only a brother but i have sisters i said Toadette also came in and she and Felicity made two whistles meaning a person looks hot just then Bowser breaks in and grabs me AHHH i screamed he then took me out of the lab Toad, Toadette and Felicity then rush out of the lab to save me.


	3. Chapter 3: a master?

Chapter 3: a master?

Toad, Toadette and Felicity were running to Bowser's castle to try to save me when they got in the room that bowser was in they stopped WHERE IS NICK Felicity yelled he's not here he's with someone else my master Bowser said. meanwhile someone else had kidnapped me after bowser had kidnapped me it LET ME GO i yelled no Smeak your coming with me nobody had ever called me by my last name but one person i ripped off the mask to see it wasn't the person i thought it was it was Count Bleck i'm taking you to my master Count Bleck said.


	4. Chapter 4: another master?

Chapter 4: another master?

Toad, Toadette and Felicity ran to Count Bleck's castle and when they got to the throne room no one was there wait i know who kidnapped him follow me Toad said they than ran out of the castle meanwhile someone else had kidnapped me after Count Bleck had kidnapped me he took me to a portal about 50 people blocked the portal they were all wearing masks _who are these people_ i thought.


	5. Chapter 5: final battle

Chapter 5: final battle

the almost 50 people ripped off their masks ERICH i yelled i then attacked Erich which made all of the ladies flee Toad, Toadette and Felicity ran up to me after about 20 minutes of fighting everyone was in the portal Bowser stanched Felicity from behind got a tank of water and then a cage and put Felicity in it and pressed a button that lowed the cage Toad & Toadette started attacking Bowser i put Bowser in the ankle lock he tapped out Felicity was submerged i ran up the tank and dived in Felicity had drowned i broke open the cage grabbed Felicity and brought her up to the surface she didn't wake up i then started to sob NO i screamed i then hugged Toad & Toadette a finger reached up and poked my arm i looked down to see Felicity i then hugged her and helped her up thank you Nick for saving me she then kissed me i then transformed into my human self i then looked down and ran to Professor Gadd's lab he told me it was due to the machine shortage that i transformed back into a human i then went into the machine he then closed the door and pressed the button to turn the machine on i was transformed into a Toad he gave me a watch that would allow me to transform into a human and back into a Toad thank you Professor i said as i walked out the door when i got to the castle i pressed the button i then walked in Toad Toadette and Felicity saw me along with Mario Luigi & Princess Peach aw i'm sorry the transformation didn't work Nick Felicity said i pressed the button i was again a Toad again Felicity it did work she than ran up to me and we kissed aww everyone else in the room went.

**THE END**

Author's Note: i hope you all liked my story please read and review.**  
><strong>


End file.
